Style PAIN
by BlueUshanka
Summary: it my first fanfiction I ever wrote before, im sorry for my bad grammar, English is not my native language T-T  a fanfiction about STYLE  picture by Shinatty-Kityy-1991  Deviantart  inspired me c:


**"Pain"**

_*flashback*_

**Kyle´s POV:**

I was walking alone around the streets, it was starting to rain , and it was really cold; I felt someone was following me, but i didnt gave importance. I was thinking about today, I was at Stan´s house all day, we kissed, we cuddle in his bed; both our parents werent home they went to a trip to the mountains, that´s why I was sleeping over at Stan´s house. I remember I forgot a new CD in my house, I was going to give it to Stan. I told Stan -I´ll be right back in 10 minutes, i need to get something from my house-; Do you want mme to go with you?-Stan said-, I just said -No, Thanks-; I regret that...

Just three more house to get home, suddently, I felt someone grab my hands and legs, I was trying to scream but someone was covering my mouth, they dropped me into a Volkswagen van, and tied my hands. I was fucking scared; .What do you want?- I said, one of the guys laughed, -we just want to have some fun-they answered, I saw a wicked grin in his face, I´ve never seen these guys in all my life; they untied me and I tried to run but they hit me right in my face, they started to take off my orange jacket, my shoes, my green skinny jeans, my hat and my black shirt; they turned me over, one of the guys was grabbing my wrists really hard, it hurted a lot, but then I felt they took off my gray boxers. I felt a chill all over my spine, I was shaking; I felt something in my ass, one of the guys started to enter me violently and started to move in and out, harder and harder; it hurted like a motherfucker...

I was crying and screaming, the guy was moaning in pleasure and i started to bleed; the guy who grabbbed my hands was yelling -He´s virgin, He´s a virgin!-, and he was laughing at my face. -Im coming!-the guy who was inside me said... faster and faster until he cum inside me, I was shocked, disturbed and my tears never stopped running through my cheeks. After all the guys entered me they dropped me to the side of my house naked, and then they threw all my chothes, shoes and hat to my face; it was raining a lot more. I entered my house and put my clothes on, but i couldnt walk...; I fell to the floor and started to scream, -Im not pure anymore, I was... raped- I said to myself, I was saving my virginity to the person I really loved.. Stan.

I went upstairs to my parents room and took a razor blade from my dad´s tool box, I went to the living room; i took off my jacket and held the blade in my hands, then... I started to cut my skin

Cut...

Cut...

-Stan...-

Cut...

-I love you...**-**

Cut...

-But im not pure anymore...-

Cut...

Cut...

All my blood was all over the carpet, and my tears were falling into my opened, bloody wrists; I closed my eyes... and start thinking about Stan.

-END OF KYLE´S POV-

**Stan´s POV**:

I saw Kyle walking over my house entrance door, I told him if he wanted me to go with him, -No thanks- Kyle responded with a smile. I went to my room when Kyle was in his way to his house and started playing videogames, I was thinking of Kyle and his soft kisses on my lips, we were on my bed, -I love you- I said, -I love you too- he answered; we started to kiss passionately, I was over him and starting humping him, he started moaning my name, then I started to kiss his neck and taking his black shirt off, but he told me he wasnt ready for "that", I was alright with that, but I want Kyle with me forever...

I know I love him...; I stopped playing videogames and saw the time -HOLY SHIT!, 9:30pm!, Kyle isnt here yet? he has more than 40 minutes out!- I said to myself; I went downstairs, grabbed my keys and closed the door. I walked to Kyle´s house, his house was dark, -Thats weird..- I said to myself; I saw the door was half-opened and entered the house, I saw him sitting in the floor...

-END OF STAN´S POV-

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Stan walked were Kyle was, Kyle was going to finish it all by cutting his neck; Stan grabbed him from behing, -Don´t! Don´t do it Kyle, please dont... I love you- Stan said. Kyle dropped the blade and started to cry again, Stan eyes started to drop tears, he holded Kyle tightly; -Why? What happened?- Stan said,... -Im not pure anymore-, Stan´s eyes opened wide. -Who did this to you?...-Stan said, -I don´t know...-Kyle responded.

-I will always love you Kyle, and, if I find out who are those fucking bastards...I sware, I seriously sware, I will kill them with my own hands!-Stan yelled.

**THE END**

_Note: This story was inspired by a picture on Deviantart(Style obviously); and yes I asked for permition to write this c: Thanks!_


End file.
